


The Light out of Darkness

by ImpostorParrotGrass



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Dark Side to Light Side, F/F, Non-Cannon Uses of The Force, Not all Dark Side users are Sith, Not all Light Side users are Jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpostorParrotGrass/pseuds/ImpostorParrotGrass
Summary: War rages on! Over a generation ago, the evil HORDE appeared in the Galaxy, waging war against the GALACTIC PRINCESS ALLIANCE. With the help of the treacherous Shadow Weaver, they destroyed all but a handful of the JEDI ORDER, and their homeworld of MYSTACOR.The Princess Alliance has been left broken, with rulers desperately defending their own systems as the Horde creeps ever closer. Shadow Weaver now trains the powerful KNIGHTS OF REN to help hunt down the remaining Jedi, and destroy the stalwart Princesses.On the distant Outer Rim planet of JEDHA, Commander Glimmer of the alliance and her faithful companion Bow seek for a clue to the whereabouts of the last Jedi in hiding...
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Force Calls

A small patrol boat starship exited lightspeed over the desert planet of Jedha, and inside, the pilot eased the controls forward towards the planet’s surface. 

“I know I promised not to ask,” he said, looking up causly at Glimer. “But now that we’re way out of the Bright Moon system, I gotta know. Does your mom know we’re chasing down one of her old contacts in the Outer Rim?”

Glimer groaned and rolled her eyes. “Of course not!” She leaned her chair back and threw up her hands in exasperation. “She’ll barely let me be stationed on another planet in the same system as her, let allown go to the Outer Rim when we have no idea how close the Horde is. And if the only way I’m ever gonna prove myself is going behind her back, then that’s what I’m gonna do.” She held up her data pad, checking the signal they had tracked here, her face softening a little. “And besides, It’s not even one of her contacts. It was one of Dad’s.”

Bow nodded, the smile fading from his face. Not wanting to dwell on the matter of Glimmer’s father, he leaned over her data pad. “So,” he said. “Who are we looking for exactly?”

Glimer held the pad out to him. “The only name I have for her is Razz, and she used to be a librarian on Mystacor for the Jedi Order. She got dismissed well before... Before Shadow Weaver happened, and my Dad’s notes said that she had kept in contact with other Jedi that left the order.”

Nodding slowly, Bow turned back to the control panel. “So if there were any Jedi who weren’t on Mystacor during the massacres, there’s a good chance she knows where they are.”

Glimmer smilled. “That’s the idea.” The small ship began entering the atmosphere, heading down towards the coordinates on Glimmer’s data pad. “I have a feeling this is where we need to go.”

The two were silent for a moment, and then realization dawned on Bow’s face, shortly followed by a look of joy.

“So we’re following The Force itself?“ bow grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little. ”Oh, this mission is destiny! We’re going on a destiny mission!”

As they approached their landing site, Glimmer rolled her eyes again and laughed as she pushed Bow off of her.

***

Jadia Ren held a finger just above her forehead while she pulled her dull blond hair into a ponytail, forming a small puff of hair. She pulled on a pair of black gloves, and clipped on a utility belt, and hung her lightsaber from it. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her heavy metal helmet from its pedestal, and lowered it onto her head. Shadow Weaver insisted that in addition to its utility in filtering out smokes and toxins, that it would serve as a symbol of power, warning away enemies. Jadia was conflicted, however, as she wanted to bring hope to those she would liberate from the petty Princesses and wicked Jedi.

The Knight of Ren threw her cloak over her shoulders and clipped the chain around her neck. Whatever the reason, Jadia knew that discipline and the strict command structure was what separated the Hoard from the Princess Alliance. They believed in a hierarchy that could bring order, and through order came peace, and through peace all life and flourishing was possible. 

She made her way from her quarters towards the hangar, patrols of Stormtroopers stopping and standing aside for her as she went. She would rather not draw attention to herself as she left, but there were patrols at all hours, so incidental contact was inevitable. She outranked them, and in The Hoard, that ment they didn’t get to question her. Shadow Weaver, the only person on the ship who outranked Jadia, was sequestered with their Kyber crystal for the next few hours, so she was free to go. The only other issue was-

“Hey Jadia,” came the smug voice of Catra Ren from behind her. Jadia jumped, stopping in her tracks and turning slowly to see her comrade leaning against a wall, not wearing her helmet as usual. 

“Catra?” Jadia opened her helmet, removing it to reveal her confused expression.

“Please,” she said, walking over to her friend. “Before we learned to handle a lightsaber or lift rocks, we learned to sense one another and communicate with the Force. Do you seriously think you could slip off the ship without me noticing your intentions to leave?” 

Jadia crossed her arms and looked away in mild frustration. “Seems to be working for Shadow Weaver.”

“You don’t seriously think she knows you as well as I do.” They both laughed, and Catra put her hand on Jadia’s shoulder. “So, where are we going? Gonna ambush an Alliance convoy to impress the boss? Gonna look for a hidden base? Oh! I know!“ She grabbed Jadia’s other shoulder, moving her face closer as her eyes went wide. “We’re gonna try one of the old hyperspace lanes to lead into Alliance space without going up against any blockades!”

Jadia’s eyes dropped to the floor. “Actually,” she said, taking Catra’s hand off her shoulder. “This is something I need to do myself. The Force has been calling out to me, drawing me to an obscure nowhere Outer Rim world. Whatever’s there, it’s waiting for me, and I need to face it alone.”

Catra blinked. “You're going alone because something is calling to you with The Force? Jadia, it could be almost anything! It could be a Jedi trap, or a useless holy site-“

“Or a potential ally that needs help, or an ancient weapon we can keep out of Jedi hands,” Jadia finished. “I’ve considered that it’s a trap, or pointless, but the pull is strong enough that I can’t ignore it.”

“Then let’s just take the ship there!” Catra said, throwing up her arms. “If you're gonna walk into a trap, let me go with you, and have back up in the air!”

Jadia shook her head. “This just happened. Whatever it is, it might not be there by the time we convince Shadow Weaver and Hordak to take a whole Star Destroyer to Jedha, and that will attract too much attention.”

Catra took Jadia’s hands. “Then let’s just go together.” The two met eyes. “I don’t want you to walk into a trap alone, and I don’t there’s anything in this galaxy the two of us can’t beat together.”

Jadia held Catra’s gaze for a moment, before looking away. “I”m not gonna put you in that kind of danger Catra. You’ll be in much more trouble then I will be if we’re both gone.” She picked up her helmet, putting it back on. “And besides, you get to pay me back for all the times I covered for you.”

Cartra gave a weak laugh, still a little worried. “Alright, come back soon as you can from your dumb hunch.” 

And with that, the two walked in opposite directions. 

***

On Jedha, an old woman reached out to a lightsaber somewhere out in the dunes. It held a unique Kyber crystal, perhaps the only of it’s kind in the galaxy. It held a strong connection to the Light Side of the Force. And from this crystal, she reached out to any Light she could touch. She couldn’t be sure, but she felt that the call had been awenserd. There were people coming.


	2. The Temple of Jedha

Glimmer and Bow sat on separate barrels, each with a few pillows on them, as their host, a small purple woman, gathered some refreshments for them. The two looked uneasily at one another while she filled a bowl with berries.

“Such nice children to come and visit Madde Razz,” said the woman. “Jedha is such a bear planet, I get lonely sometimes.” She approached the two and held out the bowl. 

“Oh, no thank you,” Glimmer said as she smiled awkwardly.

Bow’s eyes lit up as the bowl was held in front of him, and he reached out to take a handful of berries. “Thank you very much ma’am!” He said, popping on in his mouth. He turned to Glimmer, about to offer her one before seeing the look of annoyance she was trying so hard to conceal.

“Master Jedi,” Glimmer said. “Thank you for the hospitality, but we’re from the Princess Alliance. We were hoping you had some information or contacts that could be useful. Every day, the Hoard is claiming more planets, and we need to stop them before-”

“Jedi?” Madame Razz looked up in confusion. “I’m afraid you’ve come to the wrong place, children! All the Jedi live on Mystacore.” She laughed, pulling up a table between the three of them where she set her bowl down.

Bow and Glimmer looked between each other a little nervously. If she were disconnected enough to not know about the destruction of Mystacor, would she be able to help them at all?

The old woman leaned back into a seat she had just pulled up. “I suppose there is Mara, if you really want a Jedi around here.”

The two looked back at her excited. “There’s another Jedi here?” Glimmer asked.

She nodded, smelling faintly. “She is out picking berries for me. She is such a nice young girl. You are welcome to wait here until she comes back.”

Bow was nodding ecstatically, and Glimmer had an impatient frown.

Razz chuckled, looking at the girl. “Of course, she will be away for some time. I suspect you are in a hurry, why don’t you head towards the temple and meet her there yourselves?”

Bow was about to say he didn’t want to be rude, how he was happy to accept her hospitality, and how they would be honored to learn more from a former Jedi, but just as he opened his mouth to speak, Glimmer jumped up from her seat.

“Thank you! That would be great! Sorry to have bothered you, and thanks for everything!” Before Bow knew it, Glimmer had him by the wrist, and was pulling him out the door.

Razz chuckled to herself as she leaned on the windowsill, watching the two younglings run away. She could only hope that Mara was with them in the Force.

***  
Jadia shook her head, trying to reach out to the disturbance in The Force that had called to her. Her TIE Silencer was having sensor problems with the sandstorm she was entering, but Jadia was sure her deflector shields would handle all of it. What was causing this? She was always supposed to reach for the Dark Side, but this felt different somehow. Could it be-

Just as Jadia sensed a disturbance, a warning light flared, and the sand cleared just enough to see the giant stone pillar in front of her. She tried to bank sharply to avoid it, but one of the TIE’s wings was torn clean off.

Blast, this was bad. Jadia was spinning out of control, desperately trying to prevent a nose dive. She took a deep breath, reaching back into the Dark Side, immersing herself in her fear this would kill her, her anger at the situation. Before she went any deeper, her craft had leveled and was rapidly approaching the ground. She created a cushioning bubble of The Force around herself, her TIE starting to skim the sand. She was jostled violently in her seat, her Force shield protecting her from shards of metal and transparisteel coming off her craft as she skidded towards a stop. 

Jadia sat in her wreck, breathing deeply, as the sandstorm began to clear up suddenly. She slowly unstrapped herself from the seat and pushed her way out of the wreckage. Looking up at the sky, she saw a great statue. A figure clad in robes holding a lightsaber

“Jedi,” she muttered disdainfully. This place must be an old Jedi Temple, alive with the Light Side of the Force. Of course it would interfere with her ability to sense danger and push her towards her death. But she was too powerful for that. Shadow Weaver had trained her to kill whatever Jedi were left, and hold onto a darkness too strong to be drowned out.

She looked around, spotting a building carved out of a shallow hill. Whatever this disturbance in the force was, it was coming from there, and it was sickeningly light. This was definitely a Jedi trap. No matter. She didn’t need a Star Destroyer and a battalion of Stormtroopers to beat a jedi.

As she entered the temple, she looked around various hallways and tunnels. She could feel exactly where The Force was calling her to. Walking down, deeper and deeper into the place, the Light was driving her up the wall. It kept calling her to let her guard down, to calm herself down, to abandon her strength. She was getting angrier, pushing herself deeper and deeper into the Dark Side.

Finally, she turned a corner into a large room, and she felt the center of the light. She couldn’t see any living beings, but looked around causesly, unclipping her lightsaber. Statues lined the walls, and decayed piles of wood, probably furniture, sat around a stone table. On the table, a cloth, newer than anything in the temple, sat under something muddy and metal. 

Jadia looked down the object, the Force around it overwhelming. She removed her helmet, letting it fall to her side. What was going on? She forgot about the evils of the Jedi, how much she was supposed to avoid The Light. All she knew was that this was calling to her. 

Reaching down, now seeing that it was a lightsaber, she could feel voices whispering to her, egging her on. Her fingers wrapped around it, and the Force exploded around her.

Jadia could see a tall woman standing against armies, a burst of lightning arcing from a powerful Dark Sider’s hands, and a pale blue woman looking at her beseechingly. 

“Jadia Ren, The Light calls to you, will you answer?” The pale blue woman spoke to her now, and Jadia was not sure if she was in the room, or only in her vision.

“What? No, no I’m a true Knight of Ren, the Dark Side is my strength.” She had her head on hand and gripped the lightsaber tightly with her other hand. But she could feel her grasp on the Dark Side slipping, as this overwhelming light surrounded her.

“Will you fight to liberate the galaxy?” She shook her head again. Wasn’t that what she was already doing? Why did it feel wrong now? The Darkness that surrounded Shadow Weaver and all of the Hoard suddenly felt like it was the threat, not the solution. 

“Will you fight for the honor of Ahch-To?” Jadia abruptly dropped the lightsaber, falling to her knees and gripping her head on either side. She tries to reach out to the Force, but she can barely feel it, as if she had been pulled out of the Dark Side.

Suddenly, she turned around, seeing two people standing in the doorway of the room. 

“Is that..” said the taller one slowly, his eyes going wide “Is that a Knight of Ren?” His voice cracked and he took a stumbling step backward. His arms raised stiffly and suddenly like a frightened child.

“Yes,” said the shorter one, pulling out a blaster of her belt. Jadia heard the tell tale click of it being set to stun before seeing a blue ring flying at her. Then everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for getting this far. As you can see, this is mostly using Sequel Trilogy stuff for the Star Wars side of things, but there will be references to other parts of Cannon and Legends later. We are mostly following the plot to She-Ra right now, but it will move in different ways later on. We will learn more about Glimmer's connection to The Force, and the Princesses in general, pretty soon. 
> 
> Also, I know we didn't get that much set up for Catra and Adora's relationship yet, but there will be abundant flash backs latter on.


End file.
